


Bubble Bath

by GinaSurreal



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Tense, Married Couple, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaSurreal/pseuds/GinaSurreal
Summary: Hikaru wants Haruhi to steal a moment for herself. To stop and smell the roses.(Originally a Tumblr one-shot request that I decided to also upload here. Please enjoy.)
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Bubble Bath

Hikaru dipped his finger in the bubbly bath water to check the temperature again. He reached for the bubble soap bottle and poured an ounce more into the running water, for good measure, before turning off the faucet.

Hikaru stood up and took a moment to admire his work. A sweet rosy scent clouded the pink bubbles. Dimly lit lavender candles were tucked into the tub’s corners. Delicate rose petals floated atop the water. It was all thoughtfully put together, all for his love.

He first noticed the dark circles under her eyes a few days ago when he walked in on her getting ready for work. Just before she brushed on the concealer he saw the damage done by long restless nights and piles of unstamped legal documents. On top of caring for their children, running a respectable law firm in downtown Tokyo, and squeezing in genuine affection for him when she had a spare moment to herself, she was nearing her breaking point. She sacrificed most of her hours for either her clients or her family but rarely for herself. He supposed her selflessness was one her adorable qualities he loved so much. However, yesterday he saw the wear and tear of her demanding responsibilities written in her sore back, her dark eye circles, and the extra cups of coffee in the morning.

The guilt wracked him until he was forced to act. He couldn’t let his love suffer at their hands. It was never intentional but nonetheless he couldn’t let her continue until she dropped.

Without wasting one more second he rushed out of the bathroom to find his wife of ten years, the one person who could tell him apart from his identical twin, and the one woman who forever stole his heart.

“Haruhi, there you are.” Hikaru greeted as he walked into her home office. He knew he’d find her sitting behind her desk, hidden behind stacks of contracts and legal documents.

“Hey Hika.” Haruhi greeted back without looking up from her laptop. Her tired eyes trailed her typing though there was little life inside of her chocolate irises; something he wasn’t happy to see.

Hikaru joined her at the desk and stood behind her chair. He began rubbing her shoulders and immediately felt the tense knots. How could he have been so blind? Between Kaoru’s fashion shows, his own graphic design company, and trying to be a decent father to his two boys made it so easy to neglect his one and only; his partner in crime.

“Haruhi, how about a break?”

“I’m sorry I can’t. Mr. Yuki needs these contracts finalized by Tuesday. The quicker they’re done the sooner I can start on dinner.” Haruhi said.

“I think a little break wouldn’t hurt.” Hikaru pressed, digging his thumbs beneath her shoulder blade which earned him a delightful groan.

Haruhi hung her head and sighed, “I really can’t afford a break Hika.”

“Oh yes you can.” Hikaru said and spun her chair around to face him. Before she could protest he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Although she gave life to two perfect little red-headed boys her petite body was still small enough for him to do as he pleased. He mostly used his strength to impress her in the bedroom but today he needed to do her this service. He needed her to care for herself.

Hikaru kicked the bathroom door open and plopped her onto the sink counter.

“Hikaru, I really don’t have time for -.”

Haruhi’s eyes grew wide when she finally saw the tub and Hikaru’s romantic spread. She didn’t know how to think of the candles, the bubbles, and the rose petals. She wanted to call his efforts cheesy but she just couldn’t. Something about the floral aroma and the candle flame’s erotic dance enticed her to taste a moment to herself.

Hikaru closed the door and turned the florescent lights off. The bathroom quickly turned into a dimly light spa. Long shadows stretched across the far walls amidst the orange light and yet it only added to the serene ambiance.

“Hikaru…” Haruhi breathed his name as she stood in awe. It had been so long since she stopped to smell the roses and now they were floating in treated bathwater.

Hikaru began unbuttoning her blouse and slid the silk fabric off her slender shoulders. He kissed the revealed skin down to her bicep and let the fabric fall to the floor. He unhooked her bra and slowly slipped that off as well; cupping her chest in his palms as the lycra joined her blouse.

“Are bubble baths romantic?” Hikaru asked, kissing her neck again.

Haruhi felt goosebumps race down her back from his gentle teases and the sudden exposure. She smiled and cocked her head to the side, offering more of her neck. Hikaru gladly obliged and trailed his hungry kisses wherever he could as his nimble fingers worked on unzipping her pants.

“Yes Hika. Thank you.”


End file.
